Love me forever
by Arzoo Arora
Summary: Yeh ek Kuvin ( kuki kavin ) Fic hai . for my dear kuki . I hope you like .
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys**

 **I know I should updae dard aur gham but yeh ek 2 to 3 chaps wala short story hai and its for my friend Kuki**

 **I hope u would like it**

 **Yeh ek Kuvin ( Kuki Kavin ) Stor hai**

 **Soo enjoy the story**

* * *

 **So here its 2 years after Kuvin's marriage . They love each other a lot . But Kuki feels a bit jealous when Kavin is around his friend Tina . Tina takes this opportunity and tries to create a fight between them .**

In a party

Kuki : tum mujhe chodke uske saath dance kyu kar rahe the tuhe pata hai na mujhe acha nahi lata

Kavin : tum bohot over-possesive ho rahi ho Kuki

And they make a big fight there

Tina : chalo Kavin isse chagdo mat chood do

After Party

 **Both sit sillently in the car being angry on each other**

Next day morning Kuvins residence

Kuki : Kavin breakfast ready hain

Kavin : tum khaalo mein Tina ke ghar se kha lunga

 **Kuki feels hurt**

Kuki pov : kal Kavin ka bday hai vo mujhse apne bday mein naraaz nahi reh sakta mein use world ke sabse ache surprise dungi

 **Next day kv's bday ( In the beuro )**

Everyone wish him

Tina comes running in the beuro

Tina : Kavin chalo na tumhare half day leave ke liye party bhi arrange ki hai

Kavin : acha tumhe yaad hai kisi ko yaad hi nahi hai ( he says looking at Kuki ) toh phir chalo

Tina : Kuki ko bhi bulao na use bhi half day diya hai acp sir ne

 **Suddenly a man comes with a letter and a Titan watch**

Man : sir yeh ek madam ne diya tha usne kaha ki yeh letter aur gift Insp . Kavin ko de doon

 **Tina takes the letter and says thank you**

She starts reading it

 _ **Dear Kavin ,**_

 _ **happy bday to you**_

 _ **pata hai tum mujhse bohot naraaz ho but yeh gift mere first salary se khareedi gayi hai tumhare liye. I hope tumhe yeh pasand aaye . Shaam ko ghar jaldi aana . Mein intezaar karungi .**_

 _ **With lots of love**_

 _ **Kuki**_

Tina throws the letter and says

Tina : chalo na kavin chalte hai

Kavin : par yeh letter aur gift

Tina : kisine address galat bheja hoga ismein kisi aur ka naam hai mein ise phir waapas bhej dungi

Saying this she pulls kavin and goes

 **Meanwhile Kuki sees the thrown letter and watch and feels hurt she take it and daya sir says that she got half day leave so she goes home .**

 **At home**

Kuki pov : kavin mujhse naaraz hai par who zaroor ayega main sab kuch ready rakhti hoon

 **And she prepares everything**

 **Meanwhile in the party**

Tina : chalo na Kavin dance karthe hai

Kavin : aj mood nahi hai mera tum jao

Tina : thik hai

Kavin pov : Kuki mera bday kaise bhool sakti hai main bhool saktha hoon par who kabhi nahi bhoolthi yeh kaya ho gaya hai use ….

* * *

 **Kuki I hope u liked it**

 **I will try to update as soon as possible**

 **Till then byee**

 **Stay tuned**

 **& R n R**

 **\- Mia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys**

 **Yeh last chap hai**

 **Zyada likhna chahti hoon par aaj kal thodi busy hoon issliye**

 **Jab time milega toh aap ke liye ek bada story likhungi**

 **I hope u would like it**

 **Soo enjoy the story**

* * *

 **At the party**

Tina : aur yeh raha mera gift rado watch sabse mehenga wala

Kavin : thanx Tina ab bhohot raat ho gayi hai mujhe ghar jana chahiye

Tina : watch pehenke jao na mujhe acha lagega mujhe pata hai ki tum Kuki ke baremain soch rahe ho shaayad who tumahara bday bhool gayi

Kavin : Shaayad who sachmein bhool gayi ok then bye

Tina pov : jab kuki yeh dekhegi ki kavin ne mera watch pehna aur uska watch phenk diya wo bohot hurt feel karegi aur mera plan successful ho jayega

 **At home**

 **Kavin finds the lights off**

Kavin pov : yeh lights of kyu hai Kuki ghar nahi aayi kya

 **And he on the lights**

 **he gets surprised seeing the decorations and it is written Happy B'day KV on a big heart**

 **Suddenly he nottices Kuki sleeping on the floor**

 **She gets up as the light gets on**

Kuki : tum aa gaye sorry wo main tumhara wait karte karte so gayi

Kavin : Tumne yeh sab kiya its awesome

Kuki : thanks

 **He understands that she is hurt by his behaviour**

Kuki : tumne kuch khaya oh main bhool gayi ki tum party mein the na

Kavin : tumne mujhe bataya kyu nahin ki tumne itne saare arrangements kiye hai

Kuki : tumhe wo letter aur gift maine bheje tha usmein toh saaf saaf likha tha yeh sab mein karungi pls aana

Kavin : par tina ne kaha tha ki wo letter kissi ne galati se bheja hai aur usne who phenk diya

Kuki : kya

kavin : aur usne mujhe yeh watch di aur kaha ki tumne shaayad mera b'day bhool gaya hooga . Matlab who hamara beejh jhagda banana chahti thi

Kuki : Aur woh usmein jeet gayi . Aapko mujhse zyaada uspe vishwaas haina . Toh wo jeet gayi . Mein khaana andar rakhti hoon

Kavin : uski koi zaroorat nahi hain . Tum mere saath nahi thi naa toh man nahi lag raha tha khaane ko . Mujhe pata hai tumne bhi nahi khaaya hooga issliye saath mein khaate hain .

Kuki : Tumne sach mein nahi khaaya ( a bit happy )

Kavin : sachhi nahi khaaya

Kuki : main khaana lagati hoon

 **And they eat together**

 **In the room**

 **Kuki is standing near the window looking outside**

 **Suddenly Kavin comes and hugs her from behind**

Kavin : sorry Kuki maine tum se zyada tina pe viswaas kiya

Kuki : Main tumse abhi bhi naraaz hoon

Kavin : Yeh naraazgi hataane ka raasta hai mere paas ( he smiles naughtily )

 **She understands what he is gonna do next**

Kuki : no kavin no shaitaani

 **But he doesnt listen and he pushes her to the bed and he offs the light and they have a memorable night ( :P )**

 **Next Day in the Beuro**

 **Kavin and Kuki enter the beuro smilling**

Kavin : Sir humein agle hafte leave chahiye

 **Suddenly Tina comes**

Tina : Kyu aaj se hi mere bday ke surprise ka preparations kar rahe ho

Kavin : Arrey Tina mein toh bhul hi gaya tha sorry yaar hum tumhare bday par nahi aa sakte

Tina : Par kyu tum mere party miss nahi kar sakte **( She speaks angrily )**

 **Kavin is about to say something when Kuki starts seaking**

Kuki : Hum dono ek romantic trip ke liye ja rahe hain kyu koi problem hai kya

Tina : Kavin yeh hamare dosti tudwana chahti hai

 **Kuki gets fed up and slaps her and she tries to slap her again when Kavin picks her out of the buero**

Kuki : Choodo mujhe Kavin mujhe use aur maarna hai

Kavin : Bas bohot ho gaya Acp sir se maine pehle hi baat ki thi aur unhone hame aj hi se leave de diya hai

Kuki : par Kavin

Kavin : Par war kuch nahi chalo ab hum enjoy karte yeh sab choodo

 **And Kavin kisses on her forhead and this was enough for her to calm down**

 **And they live happily ever after**

* * *

Bohot short hai pata hai

Par jab time milega ek bada wala story likhungi

 **I hope u like it Kuki**

 **R n R**

 **\- Mia**


End file.
